Consumer broadband satellite services are gaining traction in North America with the start up of star network services using Ka band satellites. While such first generation satellite systems may provide multi-gigabit per second (Gbps) per satellite overall capacity, the design of such systems inherently limits the number of customers that may be adequately served. Moreover, the fact that the capacity is split across numerous coverage areas further limits the bandwidth to each subscriber.
While existing designs have a number of capacity limitations, the demand for such broadband services continues to grow. The past few years have seen strong advances in communications and processing technology. This technology, in conjunction with selected innovative system and component design, may be harnessed to produce a novel satellite communications system to address this demand.
DAMA Basics
A DAMA user SM is operative to transmit a request to the DAMA scheduler at the gateway, or SMTS, requesting upstream bandwidth sufficient to transmit the packet that is in its output queue. Ignoring the contention delay (i.e. the delay to contend for, possibly collide in, and finally successfully transmit in the contention channel), the arriving packet must wait a handshake interval until bandwidth is assigned. The handshake interval is the round trip time between the terminal and the central controller (in this case the SMTS), denoted RTT. The terminal will then transmit the packet and, ignoring the transmit time, the packet will arrive at the central controller one half an RTT later. This process implies that all packets arriving to an empty output queue will experience a delay of 1.5×RTT, not counting the contention delay. This delay of 1.5×RTT is an irreducible lower bound.
Because packets that arrive to a non empty queue must wait until they move to the head of the queue, these packets will experience a total delay greater than 1.5×RTT. Their delay is their wait time plus 1.5×RTT. The DAMA scheduler attempts to minimize the wait time of packets that arrive to a non-empty queue.
DOCSIS Best Effort DAMA (BE-DAMA) is pure DAMA with the sole exception that requests for bandwidth can be piggybacked on transmitted data packets so as to take some of the loading off the contention channel, and hence increase overall system capacity. This means that a burst of packets arriving to a DOCSIS cable modem (CM) will have only one contention delay for the entire burst. The piggybacked request mechanism limits the request to just describe the packet in position 1 in the output queue (the packet being transmitted occupies position 0 in the output queue). This implies that the first packet of a burst (p0) will have a delay of 1.5×RTT, packet 1 will have a delay of up to 2.5×RTT, packet 2 will have a delay of up to 3.5×RTT, and so on.
A Demand Assigned Multiple Access (DAMA) scheduler is useful for relieving some of the load in a channel subject to contention. The goal of a DAMA scheduler in this instance is to reduce the number of assigned-but-unused minislots on the upstream channel (i.e. improve scheduling efficiency) without degrading webpage-download or FTP upload performance which uses the downstream channels. The ultimate goal is to provide more available upstream bandwidth to support more subscribers per upstream. By the nature of burst transmission of packets, a burst of packets can have only one contention delay for the entire burst. However, DAMA produces collisions in the contention channel since the arrival of packets is not deterministic, thus producing undesired latency and inefficiency in channel usage. To improve efficiency, what is needed is a mechanism to reduce the wait time. DAMA is a potential tool in a mechanism to this end.